Lollipops and Lipgloss
by LadyBelletrist
Summary: An encounter with RedK infected lipgloss brings Chloe her heart's desire. I own nothing but my torrid imagination.
1. Chapter 1

He strode through the entrance of the ballroom. For once, no eye candy on his arm. As the photographers snapped his picture for the morning editions of their gossip rags, Oliver gave them his patented cocky grin.

"Flying solo tonight, Mr. Queen?"

"Just lending my support to a good cause, folks."

Oliver ignored all other questions as he walked into the room, his eyes scanning for a certain blonde. Oliver felt an unusual sensation, nervousness. Oliver Queen, usually self-assured, in charge and in control was, for once, not in charge of the situation. He continued to scan the room looking for her.

There she was, a vision in green, the silk dress caressing her soft curves. His Watchtower. His pint-sized Professor, although she would knock him out if he called her "pint-sized". She always accused him of using his height to his advantage by towering over her. Hell, he was just trying to get closer to her, and took every opportunity to "invade her space". He knew he had it bad, since too many times to count, he would be watching her talk, entranced by her lips and fantasizing about kissing her, right there, wherever they happened to be.

God, he loved the dreamy look on her face as she held her drink in her small, soft hands. He often fantasized that she looked like that after being thoroughly loved by him. She was sitting at the bar with Lois, and suddenly started laughing. It was as if the sun came out and warmed Oliver. He was always entranced by her smile. Chloe constantly invaded his thoughts at the most inopportune times. During Queen Industry meetings. While patrolling as Green Arrow, her soft tones guiding him were both soothing and sensual.

During meetings with the JL, he would find himself staring at her while she sashayed around the meeting room, giving assignments, wearing those fitted, straight skirts with the naughty slits showcasing her dynamite legs. What man could resist such an alluring package of brains, beauty and innocent sensuality?

At night, she was the star in his erotic dreams that would leave him awake, aroused and frustrated that she was not there in his arms. Tonight, he was laying his cards on the table. Chloe Sullivan was his, she belonged with him and to him. He just needed to convince her that they belonged together, to each other. He had been patient long enough. They would be putting their teeth in at night if he waited for her to acknowledge what was between them.

As he stood across the room staring at her, possession clearly evident in his brown eyes, he observed a man walking up to Chloe and Lois, obviously intent on making his move on the petite blond. Chloe was smiling at the intruder as he leaned towards her, obviously introducing himself as he tried to get a closer look at Chloe's considerable charms. Oliver took a deep breath, trying to calm his natural possessive instinct to crush the guy.

Only the sight of Chloe putting space between herself and her potential suitor helped Oliver regain control of himself. Oliver moves toward Chloe purposefully, wanting, needing her smiles to be directed at him, not some erstwhile player. Only he truly appreciated her strength and beauty, her tenacity, her willingness to go to hell and back for a loved one. Intent on removing Chloe from the cad's orbit, Oliver lengthened his stride. Unfortunately, he was so intent on reaching Chloe that he didn't see the beautiful redhead intent on getting a private audience with Mr. Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Lollipops and Lipgloss - Chapter 2

The red-haired baggage was begging for a beat down. How dare she flash her shiny shark teeth and fake boobs at Oliver?

"Chloe?"

"What, Lo?"

"Um, your expression…on the wrong side of scary." What's up?"

"Oh, Lois…."

"Give it up, Chlo. Whose butt do I have to kick?"

"Look at the barracuda circling Ollie."

"Chloe, you know that Oliver is a chick magnet. He's hot, handsome, rich and has all his teeth. He is every woman's wet dream."

Chloe sighed. "I know, but how can I compete with that?"

"You don't. You can only be who are you are and you know what? That's who Oliver wants. Someone real, someone who understand him and what he does. Someone who is unafraid to challenge him when he is wrong, but also defend him to the death when he is right. Besides…"

Chloe frowned at Lois, "What?"

Lois sighed. "Lil cuz, you have Oliver twisted up in knots. Are you telling me that you are not aware of the smoldering looks he is constantly sending your way when he is in your orbit? "I pack SPF 90 whenever I am in the room with you two."

A slightly frightened look crosses Chloe's face, then she quickly smoothes her expression.

"Lois, I…:

"Don't bother…that man is obviously besotted with you…It is obvious to all of us, why can't YOU see it? Tell me why, Chloe?"

"Truthfully, you don't realize that you have bagged the grand prize?"

"Lois, Ollie is not a rhino, and I am not a big game hunter."

Lois snorted with disgust. She spoke very slowly and clearly, holding Chloe's eyes with her intensity.

"Chloe, the man is into you and only you."

Chloe shook her head in disbelief.

"I am not some leggy supermodel or glamorous socialite. I'm just Chloe, forever branded as smart, snarky and short."

Chloe glanced back at the red-haired vixen who was still trying to peddle her rather plastic wares to Oliver.

Lois put her hand on Chloe's arm to redirect Chloe's attention.

"Chloe, don't make me smack you. This is a charity event and she is probably some big donor."

"I do know that the only reason that Ollie would have his arms around her would be if he was holding her for the police."

Chloe smiled. Lois was so outrageous. She was so confident and self-assured. She started to speak, but Lois forestalled her.

"Chloe, I believe Mr. Queen is headed this way. I wish you hadn't given that guy here earlier the brush off.

"Lois, I am NOT interested in that guy."

Another dramatic sigh emanated from Lois. "It is not important whether or not you are interested in that guy. It is important that Ollie thinks you are."

"I'm not interested in playing games."

"Games can be fun. Live a little, put on your big girl panties. God knows you deserve to be happy."

The ladies were so intent on their conversation that they didn't know that Oliver was at Chloe's side.

"Professor."

Chloe started. "Damn, he walks like a cat", she thought. Why was he so handsome? The designer cut of his tux emphasized his broad shoulders and lean, fit frame.

"You are beautiful in that dress, Professor"

Chloe snorted, "You are only saying that because green is your favorite color."

Oliver took a step back and looked her up and down, taking his time, slowly drinking her in with his intense brown eyes. Chloe felt her face flush under his scrutiny.

"No," Oliver said quietly. "I stand by my earlier statement."

"Yes, she is."

Clark appeared by Oliver, darkly handsome in his tux.

"Clark, you sure know how to keep a woman waiting."

"Lois, I…You look beautiful tonight, Lois."

"Hmm…flattery will get you everywhere, Smallville. Oh look, they are playing our song." With a meaningful glance at Chloe and a firm grip on Clark's arm, Lois leads him to the dance floor.

Chloe turns to Oliver and chuckles…"Lois really takes charge of a situation."

Oliver slowly smiled…"Men do like it when a woman lets them know what they want"

Her throat suddenly dry, Chloe wondered "Why was he gazing at her so intently?" His eyes were so dark, she felt she couldn't tear her gaze away.

"Ol..Ollie, everyone doesn't possess Lois' supreme confidence."

"They don't need supreme confidence, they just need to know what they want, he murmured."

Chloe gulped, bewitched by Oliver's gaze. She didn't realize he was standing so close. She could feel his body heat.

She realized he was speaking again. Geez, she was coming across like a befuddled schoolgirl. "Sullivan, get a hold of yourself. It is only Ollie." Why was his hand outstretched?

"Hoping that it falls off, Professor?"

"Wha…What?"

"My hand".

Chloe looked up and was immediately immersed in his gaze. She felt her breathing quicken.

Oliver gave her that slow, sweet smile of his, and tilted his head towards the dance floor.

Heart pounding, Chloe put her small hand in his and let Oliver Queen lead her to the dance floor.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oliver was in a version of Heaven and Hell. Heaven because Chloe was in his arms where she belonged and Hell because he could not do anything about it on this very public dance floor. Nevertheless, Oliver was feeling oddly satisfied. He had maneuvered her onto the dance floor without any resistance. Of course, her gaze must be burning a hole in his tie, but that was okay. He had sensed an awareness of the powerful attraction they shared from Chloe. Odd moments when he would look up from studying a document and see her staring at him. She would immediately break eye contact when she realized he had seen her. He noticed that she was viewing him with speculation in her eyes.

Oliver smiled to himself as he breathed in Chloe's unique scent. It tantalized him and fueled his active imagination. Not that his imagination needed fueling. Her presence was the catalyst for many nights of erotic fantasies starring Chloe Sullivan. Fantasies that centered on what he wanted to do with and to her. Oliver knew this dance was a turning point for both of them. He would no longer let Chloe's fear be the deciding factor in their relationship. He wanted it all. He wanted Chloe Sullivan and Watchtower and would share himself completely, Oliver Queen and Green Arrow without hesitation.

He knew that he had to begin his campaign to "Make Chloe Sullivan mine". Oliver came to a decision. He needed to make his opening move, so he subtly shifted his body, bringing Chloe closer, slowly sliding his hand down her back in a caressing motion, savoring the feel of her petite, curvy frame against him. Oliver swayed softly to the music, enjoying the sweet satisfaction of her warm, pliant body against his, his eyes closed.

"Chloe".

"Yes, Oliver…"

"Look at me.."

"Why?"

"You are driving me mad.."

"Driving you mad? How? I don't understand…but if you ask me, you arrived at that destination a long time ago…"

"Chloe, do you think you could stop talking to my tie?"

"Really Oliver, you are so damn tall, I am just trying to save my neck from permanent injury. I don't think worker's comp covers these situations".

"Chloe…

"Oliver, I….Chloe moved as if to leave, Oliver tightened his grip.

"Ollie, let me go…what is wrong with you?"

"You, Chloe."

"This…us….

"Don't pretend you don't know what has been happening .

"You feel it also…I know you do".

Chloe slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. The even tone of his voice had fooled her. The intensity of Ollie's gaze took her breath away and ignited a smoldering flame within her.

OH MY GOD…Oliver Queen wanted her, Chloe Sullivan.

Oliver's eyes were almost black, they were so dark, she had seen that level of intensity before, just not aimed at her. She was his target and everyone knew that Oliver hit what he aimed at. Fear and excitement warred for dominance within her. Chloe was perched on a precipice, caught between the promise of ecstasy within Ollie's arms, and the possibility of loss should she take this crucial step.

"Chloe…." Oliver groaned

"Ollie, she whispered, I'm not your type"

Oliver leaned forward and drew her soft curves against his hard lean form while never breaking eye contact. Chloe felt powerless to look away from his gaze.

"I beg to differ", Oliver whispered while pressing her hips flush against him. Chloe felt his hardness and heat through her flimsy dress.

Immediately, her body instinctively responded to his.

"You are very much my type".

"The question is " Am I yours?"

Chloe felt panic. What should she do? She sensed that as playful as Oliver was, his intensity both delighted and frightened her. She knew that Oliver was a much deeper and complicated than his smiling façade revealed. She bit her lip, searching for the right words….

Oliver lifted her chin so that he could gaze into her eyes.

Slowly, mesmerized by his frankly sensual expression, Chloe's eyes dropped to his mouth and she licked her lips.

Olive watched as Chloe's movement set him on fire. He had been with some of the most beautiful women in the world and had been left unaffected by their dubious charms. His Professor licks her lips and he was ready to explode. He had given up trying to contain the fire that threatened to consume him. He would be damned if he would burn alone.

As they continued to sway to the sensual music filling the ballroom, Oliver was silent knowing instinctively that the next moments were crucial for Chloe. Maintaining his torrid gaze, Chloe moved her hands to link around Oliver's neck and snuggled closer to him. Her body felt boneless, as if it had a mind of its own and was enmeshed in the connection she and Oliver shared.

So intent was Chloe on savoring the feel of Oliver's form against hers, that she was surprised to learn that they were no longer in the ballroom and that Oliver had maneuvered into a dark hallway.

"Ollie, what…."

She never got the chance to finish her sentence. Oliver leaned down and kissed her. Chloe whimpered at the sensations overwhelming her senses, the firmness of his lips, his honed muscles beneath her hands and the large erection he was grinding against her.

Suddenly, she felt herself lifted in Ollie's powerful arms. He deepened the kiss, nibbling on her lower lip and then she felt his tongue demanding entrance. Totally overwhelmed, Chloe broke off the kiss, panting..

"Olllie, wait…I can't breathe.."

"Breathing is highly overrated"

"But necessary, Oliver…Put me down, I need to think…"

"Thinking is also highly overrated", he growled.

He kissed her again, more demanding this time, crushing her against him, lifting her higher so that she could more fully feel his excitement. Chloe felt herself growing moist, totally caught up in the passion of the moment.

As he began to nuzzle her neck, Chloe gasped, " Ollie, we shouldn't…"

"Damn it, Chloe, I want you…I need to be with you." "I know you want me too…but I want you to come to me freely understanding wo and what I am, do you understand?

Chloe struggled to focus on what Oliver was saying.

"Yes, Ollie"

"Can you handle what goes along with being with me? I can shield you from some of it, but I am a public person."

"Can you handle the press, the constant speculation, Lois' interference, Clark's disapproval?

"I…."

"Be sure, Professor, be very sure. I know who and what I want. You and only you.

With those words, Oliver passionately kissed Chloe and she kissed him back just as greedily, moaning with pleasure from his slow, drugging kisses. She felt Oliver tremble at her touch and reveled in her power over him.

Abruptly, Oliver lowered her to the floor and looked intently into her green eyes as if committing her to memory.

"Tomorrow, Chloe" "I will be waiting", he muttered.

With those final words, Oliver turned and strode away, leaving Chloe excited and bereft at the same time.

As Chloe struggled to regain her composure, Oliver's last words reverberated through her being…

"Tomorrow"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**The phone rang insistently, Chloe turned over and blindly grabbed the phone.**

"**Hello…"**

"**Spill it, Chloe.."**

**Chloe sighed, "Lois…"**

"**Don't you dare, Chloe Sullivan..Did we not have the big girl panty discussion last night?" **

"**Why are you home?"**

" **And SLEEPING?" "You should be pulling covers with Mr. Queen, making him forget that any other woman exists.**

**Chloe sighed. It was going to be one of those days.**

"**Lois, I'm…..last night…Ollie..I don't…**

"**Enough, Chloe Sullivan. You are fearless, big girl panties, remember?" "I'm coming over and you are taking yours truly to breakfast." "We are plotting strategy." Oliver won't know what hit him." **

"**Wheels up in 15, cuz."**

**Chloe hung up the phone, and sighed once more. She had slept fitfully last night, unable to stop thinking about Ollie and his impassioned kisses and her equally impassioned response. She had never experienced passion on that level before. She knew that a line had been crossed last night. Various scenarios swirled in her mind, raising her already heightened anxiety level. Chloe took a deep breath, released it, and with determination picked up her phone and dialed Oliver's number. Chloe's heart was in her throat as she listened to Oliver's voice mail. She abruptly hung up the phone. **

**A few moments later, her phone buzzed. A text. From Oliver.**

"**Be ready at 8. I'll pick you up. Wear something green." "Tonight." **

**God, he was not going to make this easy. Chloe remained in bed seeking inner serenity and tranquility and failing miserably.**

**Suddenly, Chloe heard her door open and the whirlwind that was Lois entered her bedroom.**

"**Chloe, what are you still doing in bed?" **

"**Just thinking."**

"**About Oliver whispering sweet nothings in your ear last night?, Lois smirked. "Tell all, she said impatiently."**

"**Lois, there is nothing to tell!, Chloe snapped."**

"**What? Nothing to tell?, Lois inquired. "Are you auditioning for the part of his sister?"**

"**God, Chloe, you so need me, "Get dressed, we have work to do."**

"**Work?" Lois….I ..Chloe stammered."**

"**Shhh….no back talk." "What happened after you two disappeared from the dance floor?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Chloe, please." "You two were on the dance floor one moment, and the next you were nowhere to be found." Lois crossed her arms and fixed Chloe with knowing look. "If I didn't know better, I would think you had been abducted by aliens."**

**Chloe felt her face flush. "Really, Lois…"**

**Lois smirked, "Yes, really, Chloe." "What are you wearing tonight?"**

"**I'll find something…"**

"**No, we will find something, up and at 'em, Chlo." Lois opened Chloe's closet in search of suitable outfits. "You are going to knock Ollie's socks off." **

"**It's not his socks I'm worried about", Chloe quietly whispered.**

**Lois stopped rummaging through Chloe's closet and turned to face her cousin. Chloe's expression was not one she expected. Lois expected excitement, trepidation, anticipation, but not this fear and doubt.**

"**Chloe, what's wrong?"**

"**I can't do this….I'm going to call Oliver and cancel."**

**Lois crossed the room, sat on the edge of the bed and took Chloe's hand.**

"**Chloe, there are moments in our lives when we are at a crossroads. You have been sleepwalking through life for a while now. Time to wake up and join the human race." "I know you are scared. You love control and you cannot control this situation. You have to move forward. Chloe Sullivan, do you care for Oliver?"**

"**Well…" Chloe opened her mouth only to close it quickly.**

"**Chloe…"**

"**Yes, but", Chloe immediately averted her eyes, afraid of what secrets they might divulge to Lois.**

"**No, buts….Life is for the living, no regrets, Chloe. Look, you come to life when you are with Oliver. Please…do you think that we all haven't seen you two silently communicating with each other? Your connection is powerful and passionate. Don't pass this up, Lois advised." **

"**Do you know how many women would kill to be in your position?, Lois inquired.**

"**You just raise an eyebrow at Oliver, and he falls over himself rushing to do your bidding, Lois laughed."**

"**I want my lil cuz to be happy and I think Oliver could make you happy. He'd better or I will kick his ass!"**

**Lois gets up and puts out her hand to Chloe.**

"**Ready?"**

**Chloe laughed, shook her head, started to prepare for her date with Ollie.**

**Damn, he couldn't get her out of his mind. All day, he was consumed by memories of their passionate encounter of the night before. Just the though of how perfectly she fit in his arms endangered his usual composure.**

**Oliver couldn't contain his delight at the though of having Chloe all to himself, no interruptions, no Watchtower/Green Arrow business, no Justice League, and damn it, no Clark! **

**Oliver was convinced that Clark was trying to block his pursuit of Chloe with his oh so inconvenient appearances. Clark's timing left much to be desired. Oliver had no intention of letting Clark's perpetual sour puss expression and frowns divert him from his plan to woo and win Chloe.**

**Tonight, Chloe was going to be his, and now that he had her within his grasp, he was never letting her go.**

**With that thought, Oliver smiled and prepared to meet his destiny.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Green. Wear something green. Who knew she owned so many green outfits? Chloe rummaged through her closet looking for the right outfit. Why didn't he tell her where they were going? Chloe felt overwhelmed by the possibility of what may or may not happen tonight.

She stopped in front of her mirror, and looked at the outfit she had chosen. The short, green sundress with a halter top did look good on her. Her wedge sandals gave her a bit more height than usual, which pleased her. She was seeing the Jolly Green Giant tonight so she still would feel small in comparison to him, which she secretly liked.

Chloe smiled to herself, there were countless time when she would look up at Oliver and feel a secret thrill. He would often lean forward to catch what she was saying, the intensity of his gaze causing her stomach to do flip-flops. He was simply beautiful and she wasn't beautiful at all, she was just Chloe.

"Chloe Sullivan, big girl panties, remember?" "Time to live a little, peek out of your shell."

Lois' words echoed in Chloe's mind. Hell, she had spent the day pampering herself. She looked good. She could handle anything Oliver Queen could dish out. It was Ollie, for God's sake. She handled him everyday as Watchtower, tonight would be no different. They would have a nice, normal dinner. She would explain to him, quite nicely, mind you, that they shouldn't mix business with pleasure and he would see the logic of her argument, as usual.

Chloe nodded to her reflection. That was it, Ollie would see the logic of her suggestion and they would go back to the easy partnership of before.

"But what about the looks, the touches, the way his voice deepened when it was just the two of them? What about the passion you felt last night? You never felt like that before in your life, don't you want to experience that again?" Chloe felt torn, both wanting and fearing the emotions Oliver made her feel. Chloe walked over to her makeup bag, selected her new lip gloss and applied it. She smiled at her reflection, the shiny, vibrant pink color on her lips giving her confidence. The saleswoman assured Chloe that the shade was striking and accentuated her coloring. Chloe already felt more confident and assured.

At that moment, Chloe's eyes glowed with a red intensity before returning to their normal shade. She felt a pleasant warmth flow through her body leaving her feeling relaxed, all anxiety about tonight dissipated. Her body began to tingle, and Chloe became more aware of the soft silky caress of her dress against her skin. After one last look in the mirror, Chloe picked up her purse. At that moment, her phone buzzed. Oliver, sending another text.

"Are you ready?" "I'm waiting, Professor".

Chloe laughed and opened the door to find Oliver in her doorway.

She stepped forward and put her small hand on his chest, giving him her brightest smile.

"Impatient much, Mr. Queen?"

She stepped back and twirled for him. "Do you approve?"

Oliver just stood there for a moment, drinking in her beauty.

"Yes."

Oh God, she was stunning, her eyes sparkled and her mouth. Her mouth. "It should be criminal for a mouth to look that lush and enticing, Oliver thought." It was as if an inner light illuminated Chloe from within and Oliver involuntarily took a step closer, wanting to bask in her warmth.

Chloe's hand again lightly touched his muscled chest, as she slowly closed the distance between them. She looked up at Oliver, and gave him a butterfly kiss on his lips, Oliver immediately pulled her close and attempted to deepen the kiss, but Chloe stepped back and gave him a wicked glance.

"I understand you know how to show a girl a good time, Mr. Queen."

Oliver once again moved forward, towering over her, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her forward. They stood there for a moment, gazing into each others' eyes. Oliver cupped her head with his hand, his gaze dropped to her lush, inviting mouth. He lowered his head and kissed her, pulling her close. Chloe slid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, moaning softly. Oliver crushed her body against his, unable to hide his arousal, lost in the moment.

Chloe felt her head spin, and snuggled against Oliver, savoring the feel of his muscled body against hers. His tongue demanded and gained entry to her mouth as he deepened the kiss even further. She could feel his heart pounding and she inwardly thrilled that she could affect him so.

She broke off the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Ollie…."

Oliver groaned and leaned forward once again, intent on kissing her senseless.

"OLLIE…"

"Ollie, the night is young…that good time?" I'm ready….for dinner, that is. "I'm starved, Mr. Queen." "You're buying."

Chloe walked over to the door, Oliver's eyes watching her intently…she turned around and smiled.

Oliver strode over to her, grinned, took her hand and led her out the door.

"Your chariot awaits, Ms. Sullivan."

TBC

**A/N: Now that Chloe's inhibitions have been dissipated by the red K in her lip gloss, how long will she be able to deny the passion between Oliver and herself? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Lollipops and Lipgloss**

"God, she is stunning," Oliver thought. Chloe's eyes sparkled and her mouth, so full and lush. It should be criminal for lips to be so enticing. An inner light illuminated Chloe and Oliver was content to watch her.

"Ollie, you are staring," Chloe commented.

"Chloe, you are stunning," Oliver responded. "How could I not stare at perfection?"

"Why Mr. Queen, I believe you are trying to seduce me," Chloe laughed.

"Yes, is it working?" Oliver learned forward with a seriously intent look on his face.

Chloe immediately put her hand on his chest and gave him a slight nudge.

"Behave," she admonished.

Oliver used the opportunity to slide his arms around Chloe and lift her onto his lap and kiss her. Startled, Chloe gripped Oliver's shoulder as he cradle her petite, curvy form in his hands. Chloe felt totally surrounded by him. She adored the strength and power Oliver possessed, and yet, knew that he would never use it against her, only to protect her. She felt safe with Oliver. It had been so long since she felt safe.

Oliver began to tighten his arms around Chloe as he deepened the kiss by inserting his tongue teasingly into Chloe's parted mouth. Suddenly, Chloe broke off the kiss.

"Oliver," she panted, trying to gather her thoughts.

Oliver attempted to calm his racing heart and his inclination to pull her immediately back into another kiss. His intention was never to alarm Chloe, but the feel of her in his arms and the nectar of her lips overwhelmed his legendary control and he felt like a teenager on a first date with the most popular girl in class.

"Oliver," Chloe whispered again.

"Yes," Oliver growled.

"I can't breathe" Chloe said softly, looking downward.

"I thought we agreed that breathing was highly overrated," he chuckled.

Chloe gave a breathy giggle and leaned back to put some physical distance between herself and Oliver. The intensity of his gaze was a bit disconcerting, as usual. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes all the while falling deeper into the other's spell. Oliver's hand circled her throat and he caressed her cheek with his thumb. Chloe felt electricity course through her body in response to his touch. Her eyes searched his face and she was amazed to see the heat and hunger in Oliver's eyes. The sensations engendered by the touch of his strong, calloused hand created butterflies in Chloe's stomach.

"Chloe," he said roughly.

"I didn't intend to rush this," he sighed. "I just can't pretend anymore, I wanted to be clear about how I feel, no games, no subterfuge," he explained.

"Ollie..," she whispered.

He placed his fingertip on her mouth and shook his head.

"Chloe," he admonished.

Chloe immediately quieted, her eyes trained on Oliver, waiting breathlessly for his next words. A small part of her marveled that she responded to the authority in Oliver's tone without a qualm. This situation was a welcome change for being Watchtower. As Watchtower she was always observing, analyzing and directing the Justice League and Clark to assist in providing safety for the citizens of Metropolis. At times, the responsibility was overwhelming, giving Chloe little or no opportunity to relax. Tonight, with Oliver, Chloe felt that she had relinquished the heavy mantle of Watchtower and was able to be Chloe, a woman, out on a date with Oliver.

"Go on, Oliver," she said encouragingly. Chloe tightened her grip on his shoulder and caressed his arm, smiling.

"Professor, I want you to understand what I want," Oliver began.

"What do you want, Ollie?," asked Chloe, curiosity evident in her tone.

"Everything, no holding back," he firmly stated. "Can you handle that, Chloe?," Oliver questioned.

Chloe took Oliver's face in her hands and pulled his head down and kissed him. Oliver groaned and proceeded to crush her willing body to his larger frame. Oliver's hands slid down and squeezed her fullness. Chloe began to slowly and tantalizing grind against Oliver's growing erection. She felt warmth suffuse her entire being. She had never felt anything to compare to the sensations coursing through her body before this. Lovemaking with Jimmy was pleasant, but here, with Oliver, her passion and craving for him was voracious. Chloe felt herself grow increasingly moist as Oliver's knowing hands caressed and stroked her bottom.

Oliver reveled in the passion that Chloe was exhibiting. She enflamed his senses like no other woman before her. Chloe felt so right in his arms, and Oliver was determine to possess her utterly. He knew that he had had many relationships before Chloe. Oliver was a man who liked and enjoyed the company of women. Those women had been dazzled by his good looks, charm and bedroom prowess. Although Oliver had enjoyed those times, the power of what he was experiencing with Chloe knocked him off his feet. He couldn't stop thinking of her, watching her, coveting her. He found himself jealous of simple smiles that she gave male members of the Justice League. He knew he was being irrational, but Oliver felt that her soft touches and warm smiles belong to him and him alone. There were times during meetings when he devouring her with his eyes or watching her walk across the room while making some salient point, and he would become aware of Victor's eyes upon him, quietly assessing Oliver's reactions. Oliver knew that keeping his feelings under wraps for much longer would be near impossible. Although he felt confident that Victor would keep his own counsel, Oliver knew that Lois, especially after last night, would be like a bloodhound after an escaped fugitive. Oliver was aware of Lois' hawk-like eyes would not miss the intimacy of their dance last night or the fact that he and Chloe disappeared from the dance floor into the darkened shadows.

Oliver didn't care who knew, he was so besotted with Chloe that he would have shouted it from the rooftops that Chloe belong to him and him only.

"Mine," he thought, as he gathered her close, seeking to meld her form to his. He deepened the torrid kiss while Chloe eagerly responded by opening her mouth and met his thrusting tongue with her own. Oliver gradually moved his large, calloused hand under her filmy dress and it inched along her thigh, luxuriating in the feel of her silky skin against his.

Passion swept through Chloe's body, making her head spin. Oliver's slow, sweet, drugging kisses gave Chloe a sense of her own womanly power. She had never thought of herself as an overtly sensual woman and yet Oliver could not keep his hands off her. Oliver made her feel strong and special. She was enveloped by his arms and protected. Her head spinning, she began to feel dizzy from lack of air, drew back, and breathlessly whispered, "Ollie".

Oliver reluctantly let Chloe pull back slightly, but when her body language indicated that she might remove herself from his lap, he instinctively tightened his arms, thus preventing her from leaving.

"Ollie, I..," Chloe implored.

"No, Chloe," Oliver replied implacably.

"I need to sit…," Chloe began again.

"On my lap, where you belong, in my arms where I want you," he asserted firmly. "You are going to admit that you are mine and we belong together and you won't be leaving this car until you do admit it."

"No more hiding, Chloe," he stated.

Chloe looked into Oliver's dark eyes and admitted what she already knew in her heart. She belonged to Oliver utterly.

"No more hiding, Oliver"

"We belong together, Chloe" he demanded.

Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Say it, Chloe!," he demanded once again.

"We belong together, Oliver," Chloe agreed.

"There will be no going back," he growled. "You're mine".

"Oliver, I'm yours," Chloe confirmed softly. "No going back".

Oliver stared into her eyes a moment longer, intent on showing her that this was no game and that he was intent on claiming her.

"Good," he stated with male satisfaction. "I want everyone to know that you are mine."

A small smile flitted across Chloe's mouth. With a flirtatious, mischievous look she inquired, "Does Oliver Queen belong to me?"

Gazing passionately into her inquiring eyes, Oliver muttered "Hell, yes". He cupped her face, determined to continue their fevered kissing.

"Let me show you what belonging to me means," he whispered fervently, leaning forward and laying her on the seat.

At that moment, there was a discreet knock on the window partition.

"Mr. Queen, we have arrived at our destination," his chauffeur stated.

**TBC**

**A/N Well, what do you think? I'm thinking that dinner will not be a leisurely meal! Please comment, review. Is there something special you would like to happen at dinner? I will try to work your suggestion in. I believe that this next chapter will be the last. Thank you for your kind comments and encouragement, they are truly appreciated!**

**Ladybelle**


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7- LOLLIPOPS AND LIPGLOSS**_

_How the hell did he end up here? He should be at the Clocktower thoroughly loving Chloe until they both fell into an exhausted, satisfied sleep. It took all of his self-control to exit the limousine and enter the exclusive restaurant that he had chosen for their date. Oliver castigated himself. "I should have ordered in at the Clocktower," he fumed silently. "Now, I'm here waiting for Chloe to return from the ladies' room and we haven't even ordered appetizer." Oliver was frustrated, aroused and wanted nothing more than to be alone with Chloe exploring her luscious form and finally satisfying his unfulfilled desires. "It is going to be a long evening," Oliver sighed._

_What was keeping her? Oliver motioned to the hovering waiter to bring him a refill on his drink. As the waiter hurried to refill his drink, Oliver took what he hoped was a calming breath. "Patience, Ollie," he admonished himself. He was so close to achieving his goal. Oliver chuckled. So often in his life people took him at face value, never guessing that behind his smiling exterior there was a warrior driven to protect and defend. He had been underestimated so many times in his life that he used it to his advantage, allowing business rivals to believe that he was just a playboy dilettante. They learned to their detriment that Oliver was a brilliant tactician, cutting off all avenues of escape and annihilating his enemy. _

_He was focused, highly motivated and once he set you in his sights, his aim was unerring. Chloe was one of the few individuals who understood and accepted all sides of his personality. But even Chloe had not seen this side of his personality, the determined, undeterred lover. _

_She had come to mean the world to him, in fact, she was his world. A refuge from the ugliness that he encountered day after day, night after night in both the corporate and urban jungles. Her warm smile and concerned tone were a balm to his often wounded spirit. Chloe saw the hero in him even when he couldn't see it himself. She had braved the doors of hell to extricate him from its depths. He needed her both professional and personally and tonight she would be his. Chloe Sullivan was his target and everyone knew Oliver always hit his target. Oliver took a sip from his now renewed drink and thought once again: "Patience." With a small, satisfied smile on his lips, Oliver sat back in the secluded booth he had requested for their intimate dinner and waited patiently for the woman he loved to return._

_Chloe regarded her reflection in the bathroom mirror. After the torrid exchange between herself and Oliver in the limo, she needed a little time to pull herself together. She had lost all sense of time in Oliver's arms. When the chauffeur had discreetly knocked on the glass panel, she realized that she had been about to succumb to Oliver's passionate kisses and caresses. This was a side of Oliver that she had not experienced before. There had always been an easy camaraderie between them from the first, that had only deepened over time. There were times when she swore that they shared one mind, during meetings, they would often look at each other and know instinctively what the other was thinking. _

_Lately though, there was a different quality to Oliver's glances. She would find him staring at her and slowly, over time, she felt that he was looking at her as a woman he desires. Chloe took a calming breath and rummaged in her evening bag for her new lip gloss. Oh, there it was. She need more because Oliver had kiss of the gloss she had applied earlier in the evening. She had felt like another woman entirely in that darkened car. She had reveled in Oliver's passionate kisses and the feel of his hands on her bare skin. His response to her soft touches were a revelation. She knew that Oliver was a very experienced lover with a long and varied sexual history, but he trembled at her touch. Chloe knew that everything that occurred earlier was merely the prelude to something truly explosive. She knew that there was no turning back from this moment. "Big Girl Panties," Chloe thought. She acknowledged to herself that this was what she wanted. She could no longer hide behind the pain and sorrow of the past. This was her time to walk into the sun, leaving the shadows behind. She knew that she had not emerged unscathed, but she was stronger, more durable, a survivor. The time to meet her future had arrived. Chloe took a deep breath and applied a fresh coat of her lip gloss. As she dropped her lip gloss into her bag, she didn't notice that her eyes glowed with a red intensity momentarily. _

_As she checked her reflection one last time before rejoining Oliver, she felt a warmth suffuse her form. Chloe smiled at her reflection, approving the wanton look the gloss gave her lips. Her lips were already swollen from Oliver's impassioned kisses but the gloss made them even more prominent. _

"_Damn, Chloe, you are looking might sexy tonight," she thought. Nothing helped a woman's confidence more than knowing that a man she desires, wants her in return. _

_Chloe felt intoxicated with the sense of her own potent sensuality, it was as if a light switch had been turned on. Her entire body felt more sensitive and aware, her skin luminous. Chloe smiled wickedly at her reflection and turned to exit the bathroom. "Mr. Queen is not going to know what hit him," she thought. The Professor was going to show him a few things._

_Oliver glanced up and immediately did a double take. Chloe was a vision in her green silk dress. Her hips undulated sensually as she made her way back to their secluded table. Oliver was literally mesmerized by her. To his chagrin, Oliver became aware that his gaze was not the only one trained on Chloe. Other male patrons were watching her progress across the room with the intensity of lions stalking a gazelle. _

"_Damn it, if I had ordered in, I wouldn't have to watch other men ogle my woman tonight," Oliver thought. Oliver realized that he was jealous. He didn't want other men openly desiring Chloe. Oliver knew that his response to the sexual interest of the male patrons was natural, but he thought of Chloe as his own pocket treasure. He wanted to scoop her up and remove her from the restaurant somewhere where they could be alone and he could stake his claim._

_Oliver continue to watch hungrily as he tracked Chloe's progress to their table. Chloe's eyes met his and she realized that Oliver's gaze was totally trained on her. She felt an inner thrill, and a heady rush of power. Oliver wanted her. She was on a "date" with one of the world's most eligible bachelors. _

"_Wow," Chloe marveled._

_Chloe then proceeded to give Oliver a warm smile and flirtatious look as she arrived at their table._

"_I hope I was worth the wait," she said._

_As Chloe sat down, she leaned forward slightly and was delighted to discover that Oliver's eyes were focused on her decolletage._

"_Oliver?"_

_Oliver quickly looked up and tried to recover his composure._

"_Always," he responded._

"_This place is gorgeous, Oliver." "You really know how to turn a lady's head," Chloe stated._

"_Is this one of your usual seduction sites?" Chloe inquired._

_Oliver frowned. "Chloe, he admonished, I have NEVER brought any other woman here before, only you." "You are special and I wanted a setting that would enhance your beauty and provide us with privacy to enjoy each other's company. _

_Oliver leaned forward and continued, "If you wish to go somewhere else, you have only to ask and we are out of here". _

_Oliver continued to stare directly into Chloe's eyes, wanting to impress upon her that she was unique and special to him._

_As Chloe listened to Oliver's response to her inquiries, she saw the desire that burned in his eyes. Pleased and emboldened, she immediately got up and sat next to him. She then softly touched him on the thigh and looked into his eyes._

"_Ollie…this place is beautiful, like something out of a fairytale." "Thank you."_

_Oliver slowly, sensually smiled and placed his large hand over Chloe's, engulfing her tiny hand. To Chloe's surprise, he raised her hand to his lips and placed a kiss in her palm, all the while gazing directly into her eyes. Chloe was mesmerized by Oliver's actions and felt her stomach flip when Oliver quickly flicked his tongue against her palm. She felt moist and her nipples hardened in response to his intimate caress. In response, Chloe leaned forward and placed her other hand on Oliver's muscular thigh and squeezed, enjoying the feel of him._

"_Are you flirting with me, Mr. Queen?"_

"_Absolutely, Ms. Sullivan, was I being too subtle?", Oliver returned smoothly. "That seems to be a problem with us, too much subtlety."_

"_Us?", Chloe laughed._

"_No, Ollie, subtlety has not been a big problem for us". I don't believe you can be more overt than you were on our recent limo ride.", Chloe asserted._

_Oliver snorted. "I was obviously not overt enough because here we are in this restaurant and not where I prefer to be." Oliver leaned forward and gave Chloe his most sincere smile._

"_Ollie, did the innocent, puppy dog eyes look work on your previous conquests?," Chloe asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Oliver smiled wickedly and whispered into Chloe's ear, "Does that mean that you are my current conquest?"_

_Chloe felt the heat emanating from Oliver's body and experienced an immediate magnetic pull towards him. She gave into her body's demand and snuggled closer to Oliver simultaneously sliding her hand higher on his thigh._

_Oliver started and glanced down at Chloe's hand, enthralled by her touch._

_Chloe smiled innocently and inquired "Are you ok, Oliver?" She then proceeded to squeeze his thigh once more, all the while leaning forward slightly so that Oliver could have better view of her breasts. She was so enjoying her feeling of power. Chloe was savoring his transfixed expression and the powerful emotions she was now feeling as she observed his physical reactions to the touch of her hand as it continued its path to the evidence of his excitement. As her fingers lightly brushed his erection, Oliver took Chloe's hand in his and groaned, "Chloe…don't…I'm barely maintaining control as it is."_

_Chloe felt an undeniable surge of excitement. It was incredibly thrilling to know that she could have such a powerful effect on such a man of the world. She removed her hand from his grasp and once more brushed her fingertips along his erection, smiling wickedly all the while._

"_Lose it?" "Lose control?", she whispered seductively. "Me?"_

"_Chloe, don't play with me, you know you have me on edge, you may get more than you bargained for," he muttered. Oliver felt on edge due to Chloe's teasing and knew that a loss of control was inevitable should she continue in the same vein._

"_Are you prepared for the consequences?", Oliver asked. "If you don't want this, say so now, Chloe". Oliver reluctantly removed Chloe's hand from his lap and placed it on top of the table._

"_Behave", he admonished, "We still have to eat dinner."_

"_Maybe I'm not hungry for food?" Chloe teased. _

"_Really? "What are you hungry for?"_

"_You," Chloe stated blatantly._

_Oliver started and looked at Chloe incredulously and immediately signaled for the waiter._

"_Yes, sir?" _

"_Please prepare our meal to go, Santino."_

"_Ollie…"_

"_Hush, Chloe…I am going to satisfy your hunger." "Let's go…no more waiting," he stated._

_Chloe opened her mouth to protest his arrogance, but quickly closed it, realizing that this was exactly what she wanted._

"_Chloe…," Oliver asked inquisitively._

_Chloe laughed and pulled Oliver's head down so that she could whisper in his ear. "Last one to the limo is a rotten egg," she taunted. She rose quickly and walked to restaurant's entrance._

_Oliver sat transfixed for a moment by the sight of her shapely form, when he started, realizing belatedly that the waiter was waiting for his approval of the bill. Oliver scrawled his name quickly and rushed to follow Chloe, determined to make her his. _

_**A/N: Thanks for all the encouraging words! I truly appreciate your thoughts and reviews. Please keep them coming. **_

_**Ladybelle**_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 - Lollipops and Lipgloss

Ollie watched her, unable to believe that he has Chloe Sullivan in his grasp. God, she was luscious. As Ollie gazed at Chloe, she turned to him and smiled. Oliver felt his gut clench, as always his reaction to her was so very powerful and primitive.

As the limo smoothly powered its way to the Clocktower, Oliver reflected on the events of the past few days and sent a quick prayer that he would not screw this up. Chloe has become too important to him. Although the physical attraction was explosive, he didn't want to rush her. Oliver was willing and able to be patient despite his passionate response to her.

God, he was just magnificent. Even after all this time, she still was powerfully affected by his male beauty as the first time she saw him standing so confidently in the Kent barn. Now, she knew that there was much more to him than his classic good looks. Oliver, her wounded hero. Chloe still couldn't quite grasp that he was so focused on her.

When Oliver turned to face her, Chloe smiled and reached for his hand. As his hand engulfed hers, Chloe felt a thrill at his touch. The limo slid into the private parking spot reserved for Oliver's use.

"Chloe, I"…Oliver began.

"Mr. Queen, I believe I would like a nightcap," Chloe interrupted.

Oliver stared intently into Chloe's eyes, as if seeking an answer to an unspoken question. Chloe once again smiled and tilted her head towards the limo door.

"Ollie, the door?" she inquired.

With a slight smile, Oliver exited the limo and assisted Chloe, retaining possession of her small hand. They approached the private elevator and Oliver ushered Chloe inside. As the elevator door closed, Oliver once again began to speak.

"Professor, I want….," Oliver said determinedly.

"Yes, Ollie," Chloe softly replied. Chloe moved closer to Oliver maintaining eye contact all the while. She stopped when she was standing directly in front of Oliver. He instinctively tilted his head towards Chloe, raising his eyebrow quizzically. He opened his mouth, but Chloe forestalled whatever he was going to say by placing two fingers on his mouth.

"Ollie," she admonished. "No words are needed, I want this and I want you," Oliver's eyes widened slightly at Chloe's bold statement and he once again started to speak. Chloe shook her head determinedly and again Oliver acceded to her wishes and remained silent, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"Ollie, I'm a big girl and you are not the big bad wolf." "I know what I want and that is you…this…without reservations and recriminations." "Ok?"

Oliver smiled wickedly and nodded his head.

"Good," Chloe exclaimed. "I love how you kiss me, I would like some more please, Mr. Queen."

"Happy to oblige," Oliver murmured against Chloe's lips before taking possession of her mouth. The taste of her went to Oliver's head as he crushed her petite form against his and deepened the intensity by flicking his tongue against her lower lip and nibbling on it ever so slightly.

Chloe moaned and pushed Oliver against the elevator wall forcefully. Oliver began rubbing his hands across Chloe's back luxuriating in the feel of her form against him. He sought to bring her ever closer and slid his hands to her intent on lifting her up so that he could better access to her luscious mouth.

Chloe was overwhelmed by the myriad of emotions coursing through her. The sensations engendered by Oliver lifting her made her, if possible, more aroused. She could feel herself growing moist as she pressed herself against his hardness. She felt more sensual than ever before. She was drowning in the sensations when Oliver suddenly stopped kissing her and drew back from her.

"Chloe", Oliver muttered. "You aren't wearing any panties," he exclaimed.

"What?" Chloe breathed distractedly. "No, I took them off while I was in the bathroom at the restaurant." she responded while she tried to bring his head back down to hers, impatient to feel his lips against hers.

Oliver resisted her attempts to pull his head down and mumbled, "You will be the death of me, Chloe Sullivan."

"Relax, Ollie, you are a big boy, you can handle little ole me…" Chloe said humorously.

"Not if you run around all the time without your panties, my heart can't take it." He quickly responded. "Do you do this during League meetings?", he inquired curiously.

"No, not yet anyway." she informed him.

"Why, don't you like it?", she questioned.

"Don't get me wrong, Chloe, I love it, just don't know how I feel about you sashaying around during meetings like that." he stated in a possessive tone.

Chloe took Ollie's face in her hands, look directly in his eyes, and stated, "Only you would know." Oliver shook his head and stated, "I think you are a corrupting influence, Professor."

"How am I supposed to keep my mind on the business at hand, with your tempting me during League meetings?" he asked as he pressed Chloe against the wall.

"Jealous, Mr. Queen?" Chloe smirked.

"Yes." Oliver said baldly.

"Good" Chloe said in a satisfied tone. "Builds strength of character for everything and everyone not to drop into your lap just because you snap your fingers, Ollie".

"What do I have to do to entice you to drop into my lap?" Oliver questioned, slowly lowering his head to capture another kiss all the while sensuously grinding his hips against hers.

"Nothing spectacular, Ollie." "Just be you." "That is enough for me," Chloe stated.

Oliver smiled and captured Chloe's lips for a passionate kiss. Chloe's stomach flip-flopped as she entwined her arms around Oliver's neck, pressing her hips against his and reveling in the knowledge that he desired her. She had never experienced passion on this level before and was eager to continue. They remained in the elevator, enjoying each other until Chloe broke off their heated kissing.

"Ollie, we are not moving," Chloe declared.

"What? Oh, I never gave the command to activate the elevator," he muttered.

"Do you intend to stay here all night, Ollie?" Chloe asked.

Oliver sighed, lowered Chloe to the floor and gave the password to initiate the elevator. Once the elevator began to rise, Oliver placed both arms on either side of Chloe and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Chloe…if this isn't what you want, say so now, because otherwise you are going to be in my bed tonight. "I must warn you that even if you say you don't want this…me..tonight, I won't stop trying to get you in my arms again." "You need to know where I stand on this." "There is no turning back after this moment."

"Ollie, I'm here and I want this and you." Chloe said steadfastly.

As Chloe finished her statement, the elevator arrived at the penthouse suite and the doors slid open smoothly. Oliver took Chloe's hand, tugged gently, and whispered, "C'mon."

Chloe looked down at their clasped hands and then up into Oliver's serious gaze. She immediately felt their connection and electricity that pulsated between them. Chloe nodded, slightly surprised that she didn't feel any anxiety, just a sense of this being right. Oliver gently led Chloe into his bedroom overwhelmed by his good fortune in convincing Chloe to let him into her life. He was determined that tonight would be the first of many days and nights that he would have her by his side and in his bed.

Oliver began to loosen his tie, drinking in the sight of Chloe in his bedroom. He has fantasized about her being there so often he was a bit frightened that she would disappear and he would be left alone, aroused and frustrated once again. As Oliver disposed of his jacket and tie, Chloe sat on the edge of the bed and drank in the sight of Oliver. She rose from the bed and walked the short distance to him and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Let me," she murmured, caressing his muscular chest and stomach. She felt Oliver's muscles contract in response to her soft touches. She loved the warmth of his skin and the strength he exuded. It wasn't just his height and muscular body, it was more, much more. She felt so secure and protected. Chloe let her fingers trail down Oliver's stomach and lightly brush against Oliver's erection that tented his pants. She smiled softly, pleased that she affected him so strongly. She began to unzip his trousers, when Oliver stopped her by placing his hand on top of her.

"Chloe," he groaned. "If you continue, I'm not going to last." "Your touch is too tempting." Oliver gently picked her up and laid Chloe down on his large bed. He then quickly lit several sandalwood candles on either side of the bed and pressed the switch allowing the room to be filled with soft sensuous music.

Chloe quietly watched Oliver prowl around his bedroom, content to observe him. She saw the play of light against his golden skin and inhaled the intoxicating fragrance of the candles. Oliver quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing. Chloe was entranced by his masculine beauty while observing him. Chloe gazed at Oliver's jutting penis as she lay on his bed, and reached out a hand.

"Come here, Ollie," she softly demanded. Oliver swiftly lay next to Chloe and she immediately began to kiss him. Oliver moved as if to lay on top of Chloe, but she forestalled him with a slight but firm push. Once Oliver was flat on his back, Chloe straddled him, sensuously massaging his muscles. Chloe began to kiss Oliver's chest and stomach working her way down to his erect penis. Chloe firmly grasped him and slowly began to caress his hardness, marveling at his response to her touch.

"Oliver, do you know that I have lain in the darkness of my bedroom imagining this moment, how you would look, feel and taste." While maintaining eye contact with Oliver, Chloe lowered her head and began to slowly take Oliver's length in her mouth. Chloe felt Oliver's muscles flex beneath her grasp. She grew wetter in direct response to his excitement as Oliver's breathing changed and he murmured her name.

"God, Chloe," Oliver moaned.

"Your mouth feels wonderful," he sighed.

"Don't stop," he implored.

Chloe began to experiment, licking the prominent veins on his penis, pleased with how excited Oliver was getting, which ignited her own passionate response and growing sense of her feminine power.

"Baby…take all of it." Oliver whispered urgently, his large fingers touching her hair and becoming entangled as he sought to guide her movements. Chloe moaned at the feel of his hands in her hair, and the vibrations causes Oliver's lolly to swell even more. Emboldened, Chloe began to take his entire length in her warm, wet, willing mouth, although she can barely contained him.

"Chloe…Oh God, baby, don't stop," Oliver begged.

Chloe runs her fingernails up and down Oliver's strong thighs, simultaneously bobbing her head up and down, varying the speed.

"Just like that, baby," Oliver directed.

He was transfixed by the sight, sound and moist heat of Chloe's tongue and mouth. As Oliver continued to give Chloe direction in his velvet tones, she felt her own passion rise to meet his. She was not just doing this to please Oliver, she enjoyed the feel of him in her mouth, the sense of fullness. Chloe inhaled sharply, savoring the smell and taste of Oliver, totally aroused by what she doing and by his obvious and vocal pleasure.

Suddenly, Chloe felt Oliver's penis pulse and his muscles tense, his moans growing in intensity. Eagerly, Chloe sought to engulf Oliver totally in her mouth and began to tease him by slowing licking up and down his shaft, humming contentedly. Oliver groans loudly at the vision of Chloe as she continued to make love to him. Chloe was driving him wild and he knew that he was near his breaking point. He knew that there was nothing to compare to the sight of Chloe's lovely lips wrapped around him. Oliver's breathing quickens, and he began to moan louder and with more frequency.

"Jesus, Chloe…that's it," he implored.

"More, baby," Oliver pleaded.

Oliver moved his hips back and forth, overwhelmed by the vision of watching himself fill Chloe's lush mouth.

"Faster, baby girl." Oliver demanded.

Oliver was overcome by the sight of Chloe kneeling before him, something he had fantasized about often, but never thought would come to pass. Chloe thrilled to the sounds of Oliver's pleasure. She knows that she is driving him wild and senses that he is about to lose control. She sucks harder, needing, wanting, and craving his essence.

THERE….her mouth fills with his seed, so much and so powerfully that she cannot contain it all, it runs out of her mouth and down his pulsating penis. Oliver's body shudders as she continues to lick frantically as Oliver experiences ecstasy in her oral embrace.

"Ahhhh, baby, take all of it.." he orders.

Chloe swallows and continues to suck as Oliver experiences aftershocks at the sight of her lush mouth glistening with his seed. He feels his body begin to calm, his breathing begins to slow, and their eyes meet.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 - Lollipops and Lipgloss

Oliver entwined his fingers in Chloe's hair and drew her down for a kiss. Chloe then rested her head on Oliver's chest, listening to the strong, steady beat of his heart. Oliver gently stroked her hair, enjoying these quiet moments with Chloe in his arms.

"Chloe…that was fantastic." Oliver murmured.

Chloe ran her hands across Oliver's muscled chest, marveling that her touch could elicit such a physical reaction from him. She felt compelled to touch him and let her hands trail down to his flat stomach and beyond, discovering Oliver's renewed erection. Chloe started, surprised by his quick recovery.

"Ollie, you are…"

"Ready for you?" Oliver teased as he grabbed her hand to stop her from encircling his girth with her hand.

"Baby…" Oliver groaned.

"Stop…I want to touch you," he muttered.

Chloe frowned slightly, "Don't you like how I am touching you?"

Oliver paused and gave her a disbelieving stare, for once speechless. He quickly shook his head in denial.

"You're kidding, right?" Oliver inquired in an incredulous tone. He then laid her flat on his bed and cupped her face, his fingers gently caressing her jaw. Oliver then gave her a small smile.

"Chloe, look at me," he demanded.

Chloe gazed into Oliver's eyes and felt herself drown, once again falling victim to his potent smile as he slowly, deliberately began caressing her curvy form. Oliver began to nuzzle her neck, lightly nipping with his teeth. Chloe felt herself moisten as Oliver gently bit her and then soothed the stinging sensation with his soft kisses.

Chloe savored the feel of his weight and how Oliver would tremble at her touch. As she ran her hands over his back muscles, Oliver moaned.

"Chloe, baby, your hands feel great, don't stop," Oliver muttered fiercely, closing his eyes in delight at the sensations her soft hands created. Oliver could hardly claim to be a novice at lovemaking but he had never felt the passion and satisfaction he felt with Chloe. He was determined that this would not be his last bout of passion with his tiny Professor.

Oliver opened his eyes and realized that his Chloe was still wearing that delectable, silky green dress.

Baby, you have too many clothes on," he stated. "Let's remedy that." I'm feeling rather exposed," Oliver confided in a humorous tone.

"I just might be developing a complex, you know how shy and retiring I am," he whispered with a wicked wink.

Chloe gazed at him in disbelief. "Ollie, what a unique line to use to get a woman naked." "Does that work for you with all your women?," she wondered out loud.

"No, Chloe," Oliver responded soberly. "You are the only woman that I have said that to".

"This…here…with you, is unlike anything else I have ever felt before." "You are unique and special, there is no one like you." "You are my woman, Chloe." "You and no one else," he stated. He gazed into her eyes, intent on her seeing his sincerity, wanting her to have no doubt as to her position in his life.

"Now, baby girl, stop hiding all your beauty from me." "I want to see everything, no more waiting", he demanded.

Chloe gave Oliver a secretive smile and began to slowly remove her silk dress. Oliver watched enraptured by her luminous skin revealed by her sultry actions.

"Disappointed?," Chloe asked. "You aren't saying anything, that is so unlike you."

Oliver tore his gaze from his perusal of Chloe's curvy form. As his eyes met hers, Chloe was shocked by the passion and heat in his eyes. She smiled tremulously and felt her body respond to his hungry gaze.

"You take my breath away." The reality is so much more than I imagined," he breathed.

"Come here, baby." Oliver took her hand and squeezed it. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Turn over and relax."

Chloe lay face down on the soft sheets with the delicate lemony scent. She heard Oliver moving around quietly behind her, her excitement growing more intense in anticipation of his next move. She heard the sounds of a cap being opened and wondered just what Ollie was doing as she lay nude, facedown on his bed.

"Ollie?"

"Hmmm?," he answered distractedly.

"What are you doing?"

"About to fulfill one of my fantasies", Oliver confided. "Just relax and put yourself in my hands."

"But, Ollie…"

"Shhhh…no talking, you will distract me and I need to focus entirely on you," he chided. "Now….relax."

Oliver laid his calloused hands on Chloe's back, feeling her indrawn breath at his touch. He began to stroke her skin, massaging the muscles and feeling her begin to relax as he intended. Oliver felt his own arousal heightened at the sight of her under his hands as little moans of pleasure escaped her lips.

Oliver smiled to himself, pleased that Chloe was exactly where he had imagined her for so long. He slowly stroked down her silken back, applying the lightly scented oil.

The feel of Oliver's hands was sheer pleasure for Chloe. She had often stared at his big, strong and capable hands and her mind would begin to wander. She had to admit to herself that she had a hand fetish, _well_, an Oliver Queen hand fetish. As his calloused hands began to move purposefully to her lower back, she began to tense just a bit and she started.

"Ollie….," she began.

"Chloe…you are being a bad girl…didn't I tell you not to speak?"

"I will have to think of a suitable punishment later." "Now, do as I ask," Oliver demanded.

Oliver lightly spanked Chloe's butt observing that Chloe started but didn't protest. He grinned, pleased to discover that his Professor enjoyed his light spanks, if her soft breathy moans and slight squirming was any indication. Oliver filed this information away for future reference.

Chloe felt the warmth created by Oliver's playful spanks radiate through her body, heightening the passion she was experiencing and causing her to become wetter with each subsequent spank.

Oliver moved his hand to caress her butt, using slow, smooth strokes. Chloe moaned loudly. Mortified, she immediately tried to stifle any further outbursts.

"Oh no, Chloe, I want to hear how much you like it," Oliver admonished. As he massaged her thighs, he parted her legs so that he could encircle her thighs and calves, teasing her with deft, sure strokes. His hands traveled to her feet, where he took her feet in his hands and massaged each individual toe.

Chloe had never experienced anything like this before, she didn't think that even her torrid fantasies could top the reality of being in Oliver's bed and experiencing his sensual touch. Oliver finished massaging Chloe's feet and gently turned her over, intent on continuing his sensual massage. He enjoyed watching the candlelight flicker over her creamy skin and felt such a sense of satisfaction. This felt right, it felt great. He stretched his hands out and cupped her breasts, palming them in him. Chloe's large nipples stiffened immediately, demanding his attention. Oliver slowly massaged them, fascinated by Chloe's pleasure and sensitivity to his touch.

"You like this?," he asked.

"Oh yes, Ollie….don't stop," Chloe begged.

"I won't." I can't stop now, baby." "I need to see if you taste as delicious as you look." With those words, Oliver cupped her breast and firmly began to suckle.

Chloe felt as if she was on fire as Oliver made soft growling sounds as he feasted on her. The sensations grew more intense as Oliver encircled her other nipple with his fingers and slightly pinched it. The resultant pleasure-pain caused her to cry out in ecstasy. She had never felt such passion before, never been as aroused as she was with Oliver. It was as if being with Oliver, like this, awakened her and should would never return to the woman she was before, unaware of the passionate wanton that dwelled inside.

Oliver was in heaven. Chloe naked and willing in his bed. She was so beautiful, with her lush body and fiery passion. The small groans and pleas for him to continue caressing her were having the effect of making Oliver harder than ever. His body wanted to possess Chloe immediately but his heart wanted to ensure that her pleasure not only matched his, but exceeded it.

"Down, boy…Ladies first," he chided himself. Oliver released Chloe's nipple after administering a slight nip and enjoyed her vocal response. His Chloe was a little fireball. Oliver raised his head and savored the sight of her flushed cheeks and felt great satisfaction with his handiwork. He wanted Chloe to be wild and on fire for him. He had waited, longed for this moment for so long, that if he didn't possess Chloe soon, he was going to go mad.

Oliver inserted his hand between her knees, slowly caressing her thighs and arriving at her wet, swollen lips. He parted her lips and began stroking one finger lazily over her engorged button.

"Oh….." Chloe started at the feeling of Oliver's long fingers against her aroused flesh.

"Does that feel good?," Oliver teased. "Would you like more?"

Chloe nodded her head immediately.

"Chloe, look at me."

Chloe's eyes popped open immediately.

"You have to ask for more."

"Yes, please, Ollie…."

Oliver inserted his calloused fingers into her drenched core, wreaking havoc on Chloe's concentration. Chloe once again closed her eyes as she was being pleasured by the teasing flicks of Oliver's fingers. She bit her bottom lip at the pleasure-pain sensations as Oliver sought to prepare her.

"Ollie, don't stop…," Chloe implored.

"Baby, you are so hot that I couldn't stop if I wanted to." "I'm totally addicted to the sight and sound of you," he continued.

"Don't hold back, I want to hear how much you like it," Oliver coaxed. "Let go, Chloe."

As Oliver massaged her clit with his thumb, an image of how they must appear imbedded itself in Chloe's mind and she knew she would remember this moment forever. Her legs opened wider for Oliver, who was intent on her. She felt him throb against her as he slowly thrust against her, and heard his moan.

"Chloe…," he groaned.

"Yes, Ollie.." she whispered.

"I can't let you go….not now", he confessed.

"I don't want you to, Ollie."

"Good, because you are mine." "No more denying what is between us."

At Oliver's possessive tone, Chloe swallowed, her throat suddenly dry as she reacted to his words. She met his intent gaze and nodded, unable to deny him any longer.

Something in Oliver relaxed at Chloe's assent. Now that she had agreed that she was his, he could concentrate on savoring her lush body that he had fantasized about all these many months. Oliver's gaze slowly perused her body with great satisfaction. He was totally focused on her, and Chloe reveled in his ardor, her excitement building ten-fold.

Once again, Oliver's eyes returned to her face and she saw the hunger in his gaze. Never breaking eye contact, Oliver used his knee to open Chloe's legs and his hands to position for body for his possession. Chloe slid her hands down his slick, sweaty body and gripped his hot length, bringing him to her wetness. She felt a momentary anxiousness, a sense that this moment, this night, this act would change everything. She hesitated a moment, looked into Oliver's intense brown eyes and whispered "Yes."

At her words, Oliver dipped his head and softly kissed Chloe's lips.

"Baby, you are so beautiful."

"I've waited so long to have you like this," he confessed.

Oliver rubbed the swollen head of his penis against her wet curls, slowly penetrating her.

"You are so wet and hot." "I can't wait to bury myself inside you," he muttered. Oliver gritted his teeth and prayed for control. He wanted to be gentle but he feared that he would lose control and unleash the emotions that he had controlled for so long.

Chloe felt some discomfort as Oliver began to enter her, but was impatient to feel all of him. She was so excited that she grasped his hips and surged forward, impaling herself. Oliver paused for a moment, savoring how Chloe felt surrounding him, he had never experienced such satisfaction before and could not contain his delight. He ran his hands down her thighs and lifted her legs with his hands so that he could get further inside her.

"Take me inside you, baby" he demanded. "You're mine now, all mine."

"Yes," Chloe agreed. She knew that she had never experienced anything like this before. She could barely recognize herself, this woman who was feeling so wanton, so abandoned. She felt the pressure build within her, the sense of completion edging her ever closer. It was as if waves were crashing over her, moving her further and further from the shore, yet she was helpless beneath the onslaught. Oliver was overwhelming her with his intensity, his desire, his absolutely certainty in the rightness of this moment and their being together. Chloe felt as if her heart had been frozen until Oliver had unthawed it, taking possession of it, and Chloe feared that she would never regain possession of it again. She had lost her heart to the Emerald Archer.

As though he could read her mind and knew how she felt, Oliver hesitated, almost immediately he began bearing down hard, gripping her hips as he increased his speed as though he wanted to imprint himself on her very soul. Chloe was overwhelmed. Her senses were on Ollie overload. She felt herself clench hungrily around his thickness, enjoying the sensation of him throbbing inside her. She wantonly ground herself against Oliver, encouraging him with her moans of passion.

"Don't hold back, baby," he groaned. "That's it, take it all." Oliver began to thrust faster, observing the signs that she was close to orgasm. He loved seeing her like this, enjoying the pleasure that he was providing. He felt possessive and proud, promising himself that no one else would ever see her like this.

Chloe's body trembled, she felt that she was about to shatter. She began to shake, feeling the spasms radiate throughout her body. Her only awareness was of the throbbing heat between her legs and Oliver thrusting inside her. She could only hear his voice, imploring her to surrender to him, that he was there, to trust him.

She gave a keening cry, clutched Oliver, trembling wildly as she began to come. She began to sob, surrendering to the exquisite feelings radiating throughout her body.

"Let go…I'm here," Oliver said through clenched teeth. He thrust harder, feeling that his own orgasm was upon him.

"I want to give it all to you, can you handle it?"

Chloe opened her eyes and gazed up at Oliver, intense, sweating, about to control and marveled at the effect she had upon him. She reached up and stroked his soft, damp hair.

"Give me everything," she whispered.

Oliver gasped, pausing for a moment. Her words released him from his self-imposed control, his hips began to drive her into the bed. He felt everything himself begin to come as her flesh began milking his swollen shaft. He felt himself rubbing against her womb, lost inside her hot wetness, and when Chloe began to tremble wildly and clutch at him frantically, screaming with pleasure, he felt himself begin to lose control. Then with a loud, long groan, Oliver began to come, out of his mind with how she felt in his arms and the pleasure that he was experiencing inside her. He came, bathing her with his seed and falling exhausted and trembling into her arms.

Chloe lay in Oliver's arms, tired yet exhilarated, stroking his back and shoulders.

"Chloe, you ok?" "Was I too rough?" Oliver's deep voice rumbled in the dark, concern apparent in his tone.

"No, Ollie." "It was perfect", she assured him enjoying the weight of him. Oliver began to rouse himself, conscious of the disparity between his size and hers.

"Really?" Oliver pressed.

"Yes, Mr. Queen", assured Chloe, yawning, turning over on her stomach, her favorite sleeping position. As she adjusted her pillows to her satisfaction, she felt Oliver begin to massage her back lulling her to sleep. Chloe felt herself drift into sleep, content to be in Oliver's arms, safe and secure. Just before she fell into the arms of Morpheus, she felt Oliver very softly kiss her ear and whisper something.

Chloe frowned slightly trying to decipher what Ollie had said, but consciousness eluded her.

Oliver continued rubbing her back, feeling her drift into sleep or he would not have whispered into her ear what he could no longer keep to himself. His feelings could no longer be his secret, they demanded to be exposed. He knew that there would be an aftermath, but the words would no longer let themselves be contained. "I love you, Chloe"

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Dear readers, the next chapter will be the last chapter of my story. I will be posting another chapter very soon, you will not have to wait long for it. Thank you for your reviews, your kind words, your support. I hope that you are enjoying this story and will continue to respond with your comments. They are crack to my muse. Really, my muse is such an attention hound. **


	10. Chapter 10

Lollipops and Lipgloss - Chapter 10

"This is what you get for wearing the Big Girl Panties," lamented Chloe.

"You wake up in bed with one of People Magazine's Most Beautiful People."

Chloe felt the weight of Oliver's arm around her waist as she tried to think of how to make a quick getaway without waking him up.

"Ok, Sullivan, think….think…you used to be good at that, right?"

"If I could just move his arm and make my way to the bathroom, I could…"

With that thought, a low but insistent buzzing sound occurred. Chloe froze, uncertain of its origin. Not an alarm, what was that sound?

A frantic glance around the bedroom ("Jesus, I'm in bed with a **naked Ollie**") revealed the culprit - her evening bag.

"Oh God, it's my phone!" she thought frantically. "Dear Lord, please don't let Oliver wake up."

Thankfully, the incessant buzzing stopped and Chloe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Chloe Sullivan…think…you need a plan of action," she admonished herself. "You need to get out of this bed, into your clothes and out of Oliver's penthouse.

Chloe took a deep breath and braced herself, ever so slowly removing Ollie's heavy arm ("Geez, what the hell was he eating?"), eased herself from the bed. Once that was accomplished, she gingerly gathered her dress, evening bag, and shoes and tip-toed to the sanctuary of his bathroom. Chloe snuck a peek back at Oliver who was still asleep, unaware of her great escape. After entering the bathroom and shutting the door, Chloe finally relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Lord, that was close, thank God he sleeps like a log," she joked to herself. "I wonder who was calling?" Chloe questioned. A quick review of her missed calls revealed that Lois had been calling her since early that morning. Chloe frowned.

"What trouble could Lois have gotten herself into now?" "Chloe, this is Lois we are talking about, trouble comes naturally to her, like breathing," she admonished herself. Chloe took a calming breath and dialed Lois' number. Lois picked up immediately.

"Chloe, where are you?" "I've been trying to reach you since late last night." "You will never believe what I am going to tell you." Chloe could hear the worry in Lois' voice and sought to reassure her.

"I'm fine, Lois." "Sorry to be late returning your calls."

"Chloe, are you sure you are ok?" "Your voice sounds different," Lois questioned. "Anyway, you're never gonna believe what I am going to tell you." "Remember the shop we visited yesterday and bought the fabulous lip glosses?" Lois barely took a breath before barreling on. "Well, the store was raided last night, seems the "secret ingredient" was Red K." "There were several reports of unusual behavior on the part of customers who had purchased their lip glosses," Lois confided. "Thank God I hadn't used mine yet."

Chloe felt her stomach drop.

"Chloe…Chloe?" "Isn't that something?" "Chloe?" "What IS going on?"

Chloe felt the walls of the bathroom closing in on her. Oh God, Red K in her lipgloss. Memories of the night before with Oliver overwhelmed her. Distracted, she glanced down and realized that Lois was still on the phone.

"Chlo…where ARE you?"

Chloe took a shaky but calming breath and tried to focus on dealing with Lois.

"Lois, I'm fine."

"Really?" "Then why haven't you answered my question?" There was a slight pause. "Are you still at Oliver's" "What happened?" "Do you want me to come get you?"

"Lo, I'm fine," Chloe said in a tone meant to soothe. "Yes, I'm still at Oliver's."

"Chlo..it's me, your loving cuz, remember?" "I can tell when you are upset," Lois continued. "Spill it!"

Chloe took a tremulous breath.

"Lo…look, I..," Chloe began.

"Chlo…stop." "You can't believe that the lipgloss is the reason you fell for Oliver's obvious charms," Lois declared in a disbelieving tone.

"Well..," Chloe hedged.

"Oh no, Chloe…that is ridiculous," Lois asserted firmly.

"Oliver has had you in his sights for quite a while now."

"This isn't some spur of the moment thing for him."

"This thing between you two has been building for quite some time now," she continued. "You need to take off your blinders off," Lois advised.

"Lo…."

"Where is Oliver, Chloe?" "What is he saying about you suddenly taking leave of your senses?"

"He is still sleeping," Chloe began glumly.

"I see, and you were hoping to sneak out while he is sleeping and obviously unaware of your descent into madness," Lois interrupted.

Chloe let out a resigned sigh. She just was not equipped to deal with this much drama without the fortification of her favorite brew.

"Not sneak, exactly," she demurred. "But I am definitely hoping to avoid the all too difficult "How are you?" after a night of abandoned debauchery," Chloe confessed.

"Night of abandoned debauchery?" "Thank you, Ms. Austen," Lois quipped. Then Lois' voice took on a serious note. "Don't sell what you and Oliver have together short," Lois admonished. "Get out of that bathroom and go talk to Oliver!" "Really, Chloe, you guys have an amazing silent communication with each other, I've seen it" "Hell, we ALL have seen it!"

"Why don't you two try some verbal communication,?" she continued.

"Lois, I don't think…,"Chloe said in a faltering tone.

"Chloe, THAT is the problem, you do entirely too much thinking on your own," Lois sighed. "How about working out what you are feeling?" Lois paused and then continued. "The key is…you need Oliver to work out the solution to this puzzle." "You can't solve it alone, as much as you might want to." "Whether you like it or not, you and Ollie are connected," Lois declared.

"Now, get out there and face Mr. Queen," Lois ordered. "Call me later, much later."

With that directive, Lois hung up leaving Chloe floundering between hopefulness and despair. Chloe felt unable to draw upon her usual snarky humor to see her through this disaster. Sarcastic words and quick quips were not going to do the trick this time. She took a deep breath with the hope of finding her "happy place". Although she knew that Lois was right and that she should discuss what happened with Oliver, the scared little girl inside of her only wanted to run. Run from the idea that Oliver would be there, that she wasn't alone, again.

It was so difficult for her to trust, to believe in anyone. To the world, Chloe was confident and assured, giving orders and managing problems and people, the ultimate fixer. In fact, she was most comfortable wearing that mask to the world. The "Go-to Gal". Oliver wouldn't be satisfied with the mask. He would demand more. He wouldn't be fobbed off with a bright smile and a quick quip. Not Oliver. The world might be fooled by his Greek God façade and smirking grin, but she knew first hand how perceptive and observant he was. Not much got past Oliver Queen.

Chloe closed her eyes to collect her thoughts. She had to get her game face on. She had to get back to the Talon and work out a solution. She would marshal her forces and be able to meet this problem head on. She could handle this. Keep things on a fun level. No need for dramatics, she could and would pretend as if he didn't turn her world totally upside down last night.

"Ok, open the bathroom door and sneak out while Ollie is sleeping," Chloe told herself. Yeah, that plan would work.

"I can't let him have a chance to use that lethal charm on me," Chloe decided. An image of Oliver as he was at the charity function flashed into Chloe's mind.

"Oh God, he is relentless." "I need time to figure this out," she fretted.

With that thought, Chloe grasped the doorknob, prepared to quietly leave Oliver's apartment.

Chloe opened the door, intent on making her great escape, only to stop abruptly.

Oliver was standing there, attired in a pair of sweatpants, arms folded over his bare chest, with a look of inquiry on his face.

"Going somewhere, Professor?" he asked.

Chloe drew herself up to her full height and lifted her chin.

"Yes, Ollie," she responded. "Home."

"Home?" Oliver probed with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Oliver, home," Chloe snapped. "Now could you move so that I can get going, I have things to do."

Chloe took a step forward, confident that Oliver would let her pass.

"No," Oliver countered quietly. "We have some things to work out."

"There is nothing to work out, Oliver." "Everything is fine, I just have work that I have to get to," Chloe asserted in a firm tone, hoping that he would move out of the way.

"Really, Chloe," Oliver responded sarcastically. "Everything is fine?" "Is that why you have been talking to my chest?" What _is_ that about?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Chloe hedged, refusing to met Oliver's eyes.

Oliver sighed, placed his hands on Chloe's shoulders, drawing her out of the bathroom doorway and into the bedroom. He led her to the bed, giving her a slight push down, and sat beside her, eyes fixed on her bowed head.

"Chloe, look at me," Oliver demanded. Chloe slowly raised her eyes to meet his, disconcerted by his serious and intent gaze.

"First, I knew when you went into the bathroom that this would happen," he stated.

Chloe opened her mouth to refute Oliver's claim, but his raised eyebrow stopped her.

"Whatever little script you wrote for us in the bathroom is not going to work, Chloe," Oliver proclaimed.

"Don't bother to deny that your intent is to pretend that the last couple of days never happened." Chloe started as if to respond, but another raised eyebrow stopped her in her tracks. "I know you too well, Chloe Sullivan," he declared.

"Whatever fears you have, let's discuss them because I am NOT letting you, us, this go," Oliver said firmly.

"Ollie, really…if you would just let me explain," Chloe interjected.

"Explain?"

"Yes, I just learned that my behavior yesterday was caused by Red K infected lip gloss….so you see, I wasn't myself yesterday…last night."

Olive burst out laughing, causing Chloe to frown at him.

"Ollie…I'm serious…it's true!"

"Chloe, I believe you," Oliver conceded. "But….Red K is not the reason you behaved or responded the way you did yesterday." The Red K merely loosened your inhibitions, which, mind you, I am grateful for." Oliver smirked and stated, "Remind me to buy you a case of that lip gloss in every shade."

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Oliver Queen, don't you dare laugh at me," she fumed. She was so upset she jumped up and made her way to the bedroom door, her intention to make a quick exit.

Oliver quickly adopted a serous mien and straightened up, gently guiding her back to the bed. Chloe continued to frown, still upset that Oliver had laughed about the situation.

Oliver paused for a moment before continuing.

"Chloe, Red K is not the reason last night happened," he stated. "Last night happened because we have a passionate, intense connection." "That connection was there before the advent of the Red K in your lip gloss and still remains." "I know that even if you choose not to acknowledge it," Oliver said in a supremely confident tone.

"Do you deny our connection?" Oliver quizzed.

"I think…" Chloe began.

"No, not what you think…what do you feel?," he asked quietly.

Oliver moved close to Chloe, and slowly caressed her arms with his fingers, causing Chloe to shiver slightly, her body predictably responding to his nearness and the wonder of his touch.

As Chloe tried to gather her thoughts, feeling terribly distracted, Oliver continued to speak.

"Do you think I am so easily distracted or deterred from my goal, Chloe?" "I know that others are fooled by my public façade, but I thought you knew me better." Chloe glanced up into Oliver's face and realized that he was slightly disappointed.

"Ollie, you don't understand, I'm not..," she began to explain.

"Chloe, do NOT finish that sentence," Oliver commanded. "My type is whomever I say it is and YOU are my type," he muttered.

"Obviously, I have been sorely remiss in convincing you of my sincerity, I will remedy that right now," he avowed.

With that pronouncement, Oliver kissed Chloe and slowly lowered her onto the mattress, intent on erasing any doubts regarding his emotions. As Oliver deepened his kiss and began to caress her, Chloe's arms encircled his neck as she responded to his slow, drugging kisses.

Oliver was determined that Chloe was not walking away from their connection. Although he realized that Chloe was frightened of being abandoned and alone, he also knew that his feelings for Chloe were not transitory. To the contrary, his emotional ties to Chloe were permanent and binding. He knew he had to convince her that Oliver Queen was in her life - to stay. Chloe's thoughts were all jumbled. Oliver's forcefulness was causing her to doubt the veracity of her previous thinking. She couldn't blame the Red K for the emotions she was experiencing at this moment. She had been so sure just a few moments ago that she should cut her losses and run, chalk up last night to experience.

As she felt herself begin to succumb to Oliver's kiss, Chloe began to struggle. She pushed lightly against Oliver's chest and he responded by lifting his head. Chloe felt branded by his hot gaze.

"Ollie, please," she implored. "I need to think about this."

Oliver sighed and shifted his weight slightly, although he kept her encircled within his arms.

"Chloe, while I have the utmost respect for your intelligence, you do over think things….why not just enjoy this?" "Why can't we live in the now?" he questioned.

Chloe gave Oliver an exasperated look and sought to extricate herself from his arms. At her attempt, Oliver tightened his arms and stared back at Chloe with a determined air.

"Really, Ollie," Chloe huffed. "Live in the moment," "How has that been working out for you?" Chloe mocked.

"I can see that being the King of Tabloids has had considerable charms for you, but I don't think that Queen of Tabloids is quite the career goal I had in mind," Chloe continued sarcastically while looking Oliver directly in the eyes.

Oliver listened to Chloe with a slight smile, when she had finished her snarky comment, he cupped her face and bestowed a quick, hard kiss to her lips before speaking.

"Professor, although I am quite sure that you can annihilate me with your arsenal of verbal missiles at any other time, it is _not_ going to work this time," he informed her.

"Now, why don't we talk about your concerns," he continued patiently.

Chloe was confused, she didn't know how to deal with this Oliver. He was quietly determined, no sign of the playful, irreverent Ollie was evident.

"Ollie, I….," Chloe fell silent.

"Tell me, Chloe…it's me…Ollie, there is nothing that we cannot share," he coaxed.

Oliver reached up and ran a finger down Chloe's cheek. Chloe closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation. Chloe then opened her eyes and saw Oliver gazing at her calmly, awaiting her next words.

Chloe took a quick breath, and then blurted "I'm not your type, I'm not in your league." "You will tire of the novelty and move on to your next conquest, some glamorous hyphenated actress-model."

"I don't want to be known as Oliver Queen's latest castoff, an object of pity and derision," Chloe confided with a worried expression.

"We can still be friends, Ollie, we just go forward and what happened last night will be in the past, forgotten after awhile," she maintained.

Oliver stared at Chloe, his face expressionless.

At the silence lengthened, Chloe felt a sense of anxiousness rise within her.

"Chloe?" "Is there more?" Oliver inquired in a measured tone, as if he was discussing the weather. Chloe nodded cautiously, uncertain as to what Oliver was thinking.

"I think that you need to understand where I stand," Oliver began.

"First, you will never be known as Oliver Queen's castoff, because I am never letting you go," Oliver stated firmly.

"I can understand your fear, Chloe, but as I told you the other night, there is **no** going back."

"You are not a novelty to me, to be played with and easily discarded." You are not some casual conquest," he continued.

"Do you want to know who and what you are to me?" Oliver questioned in that still measured tone.

Slowly, hesitantly, Chloe nodded, unable to look away from the intent look in Oliver's serious brown eyes.

Oliver maintained his silence a moment longer, drinking in the sight of Chloe. As always, he was captivated and bewitched by her beauty. Oliver sensed that the next few minutes would be critical to his quest for Chloe's heart. He wasn't a praying man, but he swiftly sent a request to the relationship gods that his pursuit of his tiny Professor would be successful.

Chloe gazed intently into Oliver's eyes, and hesitantly inquired, "How do you feel about me?" "What do I mean to you, if anything?"

Oliver smiled slightly, cupping Chloe's face in his hand and gently stroking her jaw line, delighting in the softness of her skin. Oliver began speaking, never breaking eye contact with Chloe, intent on calming her fears and claiming her for his own.

"Everything, Chloe." "You mean everything to me. "No one has ever watched over me as you have." "No one has ever seen me, the real me as you have." You know everything about me, no secrets, no hiding." "No one else would have moved heaven and earth to bring me back from the brink." No one else would, but you did."

"You looked past the exterior that others are so enamored with to the man who dwells underneath." "You and you alone, brought me out of the darkness into the light." "You are there on the front lines by my side in this war we wage against crime," Oliver firmly stated.

"I want you in my life, Chloe."

"Sharing everything, nothing hidden," Oliver proclaimed.

"I need you, you are my constant amid all the chaos that surrounds me. I never thought that I would ever find anyone who fits me so perfectly as you do," he asserted.

"I want you to understand, Chloe, I will never give up." "You are who and what I want," he avowed.

As Oliver continued to share how special she was to him, Chloe felt as if there was a loosening of the tight band around her heart. She began to really believe that Oliver saw her as special and not just a good friend or another one of his numerous conquests. She acknowledged to herself what she had denied for quite some time. Ever since she had met Oliver Queen for the first time in the Kent barn, there had been this interest, in fact, fascination with him. Discovering his secret identity was just icing on the cake.

"But Oliver, what is everyone going to think?" she asked shakily.

Oliver smirked, before once more wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

"Who cares?" Oliver questioned. He lowered his head and began to nuzzle her neck. Chloe felt herself melt under the onslaught of Oliver's passion and she began to move restlessly, determined to maintain control.

"Ollie…," she began sternly.

"Hmmm," murmured Oliver, who never stopped kissing her neck.

"Ollie, I need to think," Chloe complained, giving his arm a little punch.

"Think, I thought that we agreed that thinking was overrated," he smirked.

"In any event, Chloe, you need to accept that we are not returning to the way that things were before…last night changed everything", Oliver announced.

"Oliver Queen, you can't just tell me what to do and what to think," Chloe complained with an exasperated look.

Oliver responded by skimming his hands over her body, delighting in the pleasure of the feel of her skin beneath his.

"God, you are so beautiful," he muttered.

"Ollie, pay attention…I am being serious," Chloe rebuked.

"Chloe, I know what my reputation is." "I cannot change the past or my previous actions or choices." I can only assure you that you and only you will be in my life for now on."

"I don't care what others think, Chloe," Oliver stated baldly. " I am only willing to keep our relationship quiet because I know you cannot handle the glare of a public spotlight right now," he continued.

"You and only you is what I want," Oliver declared. "I know that I come with a lot of baggage, I'm not exactly a prize, but I am committed to you…to us."

"Oh, Ollie, you are too much," she began overwhelmed by the thought of what he proposed.

"Not for you, Chloe, you can handle me." "Hell, we both know you handle me all the time, you will just now be handling me on a full time, permanent basis," Oliver stated in an encouraging tone.

With that statement, Oliver leaned down and kiss her softly. Chloe moaned and encircled his neck with her arms, helpless before the power of the combustible chemistry that existed between tem. Oliver deepened the kiss, unable to allure of Chloe.

"I am serious, Chloe." "I'm trying to be understanding about your concerns, but I think you are just frightened by the thought of being hurt again," he remarked.

"Maybe you need time to get used to the idea, but for me, there are no questions, no indecision," he proclaimed. "You are mine, I know it, you know it, and it is just a matter of time before everyone else knows it too," he affirmed. "We were made for each other, Chloe."

"Admit it, Chloe." "Look beyond your insecurities." Oliver took her face in his hands and continued, "You had faith in me when everyone else had given up hope." "Believe in us, I do," Oliver implored her.

"Besides, I'm no letting you out of my bed, until you agree," Oliver informed Chloe, whispering in her ear. "I will employ every Tantric skill in my arsenal until you surrender to the inevitable," Oliver said in a determined tone.

Chloe sighed, feeling herself melt in response to Oliver's impassioned declaration. What woman could resist him?

"Ollie, stop looking so satisfied with yourself," Chloe demanded in a chiding tone. "You are dangerous…"

Oliver shook his head in denial. "Only if I don't get what I want." "I am a beast when I am denied." "But you are not going to deny me, right, Chloe?" "You are going to soothe me, no more denials," he growled.

Chloe began to object and immediately stopped, seeing the intent male before her.

"Now, who do you belong to?" he demanded.

"You, Ollie," she acknowledged.

"Good." "Now, no more doubts?" "No more hiding?" Chloe shook her head no in response.

"Chloe…the words," Oliver commanded. "I want to know that you understand what you are committing to…I want there to be no misunderstanding between us."

Chloe paused, momentarily overwhelmed by Oliver's statements. He was so sure, emphatically staking a claim on her and she no longer had any more viable arguments to present.

Oliver waited quietly, displaying equal parts patience and stubbornness as he awaited her response to his demand. Chloe surrendered to the inevitable. She knew that she and Oliver, no matter how disparate they appeared on the surface, were kindred souls. They both understood what it was to be outsiders, set apart from others.

Chloe saw beyond the surface gloss to the heart of Oliver Queen, to the lonely boy that lurked beneath the outwardly gay and devil-may-care façade. She saw the wounded hero who sought to right the wrongs of the world with his bow and arrow.

Oliver realized that Chloe would try to hide from him, from her own feelings, but he knew that she was the one who understood him best. She knew him, warts and all, and accepted him. Not because of his personal fortune or obvious good looks, but because she cared for him. She had such a way of seeing into the very heart of a person and she had deemed him worth saving. When he had lost all faith, she had snatched him from the brink of self-destruction.

There was a light inside of Chloe that illuminated the dark recesses of his soul, he loved her and was determined to keep her in his life. She was his own personal miracle and he was never going to give her up.

"Yes, Ollie." "No more denials, no changing my mind…I'm yours," she confessed.

.

Oliver grinned.

"This is forever, Chloe." He leaned forward and began to kiss her hungrily. Oliver's lips trailed down to her neck, causing Chloe's stomach to flutter.

"Yes, Ollie…," she breathed.

With her assent, Oliver lightly nipped her neck, causing Chloe to gasp as an electric charge went through her body.

"Ollie, what are you doing?" Chloe demanded. "No hickeys!"

"Too late," Oliver replied in a satisfied tone. "That lets other men know that you are taken." "A man has to take drastic measures with his woman to keep the wolves away," he unabashedly continued.

Chloe gazed a Oliver, speechless. She shook her head, inwardly amused by his possessiveness, as if there were a line of men seeking her favor. She chuckled.

"What am I going to do with you, Mr. Queen?" she asked humorously.

"Love me, that is all I ask," he replied soberly, letting her see his need for her in his eyes, hiding nothing.

Chloe sobered immediately, knowing that Oliver had just given her the keys to his heart. She felt a warmth flow through her entire body as she truly acknowledged to herself what Oliver meant in her life. He had brought laughter, love and warmth to her previously barren life and she never wanted that to end. She felt alive, confident that she could give her heart into Oliver's safekeeping.

She trembled as the knowledge that she loved Oliver permeated her very soul.

"I do," Chloe responded softly. "I do love you, Ollie," she said in a stronger tone, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing his head down to her for a torrid kiss, putting everything she had into it, striving to impress upon him her certainty, that she no longer doubted.

Oliver drew Chloe into his tight embrace, determined to show Chloe how precious she was to him.

He paused momentarily to divest himself of his sweats and slid Chloe's dress off her body, satisfied now that he could view her curvy form once again. He stared at her greedily, unable to totally fathom that she loved him. He quickly covered her body with his, inserting his leg between hers. Chloe's legs opened willingly as he began to make love to her once again, sheer delight and joy coursing through his veins.

As Oliver began to enter her, he cupped her face with his hand and declared, "I love you, Chloe Sullivan…always."

With those words, Oliver thrust deeply into Chloe, savoring her damp warmth.

Chloe inhaled sharply at the sensation of Oliver filling her with his fiery heat and she surrendered to the inevitable….the Emerald Archer had stolen her heart…forever.

THE END


End file.
